


Timeline 3

by NeverlandHeart



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandHeart/pseuds/NeverlandHeart
Summary: Margo laughs at that, and while Julia makes sure she’s got everything she needs, she casually eyes Julia up and down. She’s beautiful, with her brown eyes and her tan skin that seems to glow underneath the sun. “You? Scary?”Julia looks up at Margo from long eyelashes, a glimmer of something that neither of them quite recognize. “I’d ruin your fucking life.”





	Timeline 3

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written MargoXJulia before, and I hope I didn’t butcher it completely.

Margo watches as a girl with long brown hair chews on her bottom lip nervously, her eyes darting all around as if something or someone is going to sneak up behind her. Which, fair, because with all the rumors about Brakebills, it’s not entirely unrealistic. After a few more moments, Margo takes pity on her and slides off the concrete ledge she was sitting on. “Julia Wicker?”

Julia jumps slightly and exhales loudly when she sees Margo. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

Julia blushes slightly and shakes her head, causing her curls to bounce around ever so slightly. “You didn’t. I’m just kind of lost.”

Margo hums. “I’m Margo. Margo Hanson. I’m supposed to take you on a tour of the campus.”

Julia sags in relief and fixes the books she’s holding. “Oh, thank fuck.”

Margo smirks a bit at that. “Seriously though, you don’t have to be scared, any rumor you hear was probably made up by some stoned naturalist.”

“You didn’t scare me.”

Margo raises an eyebrow. “You sure? I know I’m a little scary.”

Julia scoffs and pulls her hair up into a messy bun. “No, definitely not. If anything, I’m the scary one.”

Margo laughs at that, and while Julia makes sure she’s got everything she needs, she casually eyes Julia up and down. She’s beautiful, with her brown eyes and her tan skin that seems to glow underneath the sun. “You? Scary?”

Julia looks up at Margo from long eyelashes, a glimmer of something that neither of them quite recognize. “I’d ruin your fucking life.”

“Hmm,” Margo cocks her head to the side. “Don’t see it, sorry. What’s your discipline?”

“Oh, Dean Fogg didn’t tell me my exact discipline but I know I’m in the knowledge department.”

Margo inwardly groans because,  _ of course. _ “Right, okay. Library will be last on the tour then.” She starts walking, not looking back to see if Julia is following her.

* * *

Two weeks later, Margo spots Julia at a physical kids party. She’s sitting by herself, a glass of wine in her hand. Margo walks over to her, taking a seat in the empty spot next to her. “Hey. Julia, right?”

Julia gives her a small smile and nods. “That’s me.”

Margo studies her for a minute. “Parties not your scene?”

Julia laughs lightly and takes a sip of her wine. “More like it’s not Quentin’s scene, he dragged me here for moral support, I’m supposed to be studying.”

“You know Quentin Coldwater?” They both glance over to where Quentin is sitting on Eliot’s lap with his tongue in his mouth.

Julia smiles and nods. “Best friends since second grade.”

“Huh,” Margo looks away from them and moves her eyes back to Julia. “Makes sense, I guess.” There’s an awkward silence before Margo stands up and reaches her hand out towards Julia. “Dance with me.”

Julia’s eyes widen slightly and she lets out a surprised laugh. “What?”

“Dance with me.” She wiggles her fingers. “I don’t bite. Much.”

Julia stares at her hand for a few more seconds before giving in and allowing Margo to pull her off the couch and into the middle of the floor. Julia wraps her arms around Margo’s neck while Margo grips her hips. They both start to sway to the beat of a song that they don’t know the name of, and Margo laughs as Julia spins them in circles.

An hour later, both girls are barely dancing, simply standing and moving their bodies back and forth. Margo looks down at Julia and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. “If I’m not reading this wrong..do you want to go up to my room?”

Julia grins up at her. “Thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

A month later, they’re in an official relationship, much to Margo’s surprise. They’re sitting on Julia’s bed, Julia leaning her head against Margo’s shoulder while she studies spells. “Hey, so..I got you something.” Julia stands from the bed and pulls something from her nightstand. “I know we’ve only been dating for a month, but..” She sits back on the bed, and hands Margo a small box.

Margo eyes is suspiciously before opening it. Her eyes widen slightly as she pulls out a necklace with the letter J attached. “Jules..”

“I know, I know. And I know it’s really High School Musically, but-“

Margo cuts her off by kissing her, gently pulling away a few seconds. “I love it.” She puts it on and grins at her girlfriend. “How do I look?”

Julia beams and leans forwards to kiss her, longer this time, and they both laugh into it. “Beautiful, as always.”

* * *

They’re sitting in the library, Eliot and Quentin with them. They’ve finally decided to tell them about the Beast, and how they have to go to Fillory.

Julia tries, but Margo makes it clear that she’s coming, no matter what.

* * *

Eliot watches as Margo stares at Julia while she dances with Quentin. “I’ve never seen you care about someone this much in the romantic sense.”

Margo scoffs and plays with the necklace Julia gave her. “Yeah, well, I’ve never seen you date someone for more than a month.”

Eliot hums. “And yet, here we are, both doing new things.” He clinks his glass against hers before swallowing his entirely. “Literally and figuratively.”

Margo rolls her eyes but leans against him. “You love him.”

Eliot kisses her forehead. “And you love her.”

Instead of replying, Margo grabs his hand and pulls him to join the other two in their dance.

* * *

Two days later, Julia and Margo are laying in the grass on campus, eyes closed. “Margo?”

Margo hums to let Julia know she’s listening. “I love you.”

At that, Margo opens her eyes, but doesn’t make a move to sit up. “You don’t need to say it back, it’s okay. I know you love me, I see it every time you look at me. I just need you to know, I love you too.”

Margo simply squeezes her hand in response.

* * *

The moment they step into Fillory, Julia grabs Margo’s hand and intertwines their fingers. “Whatever happens in there, I need you to remember, I love you, Margo Hanson.”

Margo pulls her closer and kisses her long and deep, leaving them both gasping for breath after. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

It goes so wrong, so quickly.

Margo screams as Julia falls to the floor, blood pouring from her neck. “No, no, no!” She rips off her jacket and presses it against the wound, desperately trying to stop the blood. “Stay awake, baby, you’ll be okay, you just have to stay awake.” Julia closes her eyes and Margo begins to sob louder. “No, Jules, show me your eyes, come on, Julia!” She rests her forehead on Julia’s stomach. “Please..I love you.” 

There’s a deep chuckle behind her, and the feeling of her skin being ripped open. There’s flashes of smiles, of tears, of magic, of love. And then, there’s nothing at all.

* * *

In a small act of pity, Jane let’s Margo keep the necklace. 

But in the next timeline, it doesn’t stand for Julia.    
  
It stands for Janet.


End file.
